


Bad Timing

by MagikMask



Series: My Gotham Fixation Needing an Outlet [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Edward Nygma, Intersex Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon isn’t like a cartoon villain tho, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Pseudoscience up to 11, Season 02, So kinda just normal pregnancy, The timeline is very wrong and wonky cuz I wrote it without rewatching season 2, This isn’t my best work but I said screw it it’s finished I’ll publish it, Top Oswald Cobblepot, bastard cops being bastards, like at all lmao, literally just a fluffy mpreg story, they’re both kinda switches tbh, yeah gotta make that clear don’t read it if you don’t like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikMask/pseuds/MagikMask
Summary: He got up and grabbed the file, setting it down and opening it, scanning it and doing his best to understand the results. No... that didn't seem right.(Read the tags don’t come for me)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, background Lee/Gordon
Series: My Gotham Fixation Needing an Outlet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Edward’s head pounded as he leaned over the toilet in the men's locker room of the GCPD. This was the second time today he had thrown up and nothing seemed to fix it. Ed leaned back, sure that it had to be over. After a few minutes of steady breathing he got off the floor and flushed the toilet, shuffling back to his desk.

"Nygma! We need you to run- are you okay?" Gordon asked, marching right up to his desk, rather clean for once given that he just got back post-trial. Ed looked up, still pale and sweaty and quickly ran a cloth over his brow. It was weird seeing him galavanting around the precinct again, as if he hadn't killed Galavan, as if he hasn't wrongfully sent Oswald to jail- "Fine, maybe a small cold." He replied, jaw clenched, part of the truth was easier to except than a blatant lie after all.

Gordon nodded and ran his eyes up and down the man, deciding to move past it, "well we need diagnostics on this chemical compound found at the scene." He said, placing the blue vial on his desk. "Will do!" We fakes a smile long enough for Jim to walk away before returning to his previous head holding position.

After the headache had mostly subsided he grabbed his lunch from his drawer and went into the forensics lab, only bothered by Gordon questioning him about Kristin, and even sick it wasn't exactly difficult to lie to Gordon and his brick of a brain, feign worry. He worked until late in the night, but his body was fighting him. As much as his mind wanted to solve the puzzle, his body demanded sleep.

Dr. Thompkins peeked into the lab before she left for the night, finding Ed looking into the microscope. "Ed?" She asked, walking over and shaking him softly. He slumped off of the microscope, dead asleep. She yelled a little bit, unsure if he was dead before the lab tech opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm? Doctor Thompkins did you need something?"

"No... I was just closing up, did you fall asleep on the microscope?" Ed rubbed his eyes and looked at the scope then to a reflective surface, looking at the weird circle marks around his eyes. "I guess I did. Weird." He said with a light laugh, "it's okay, I'm not one to judge. I fell asleep at my desk a few times in my first trimester." She said with an airy laugh, making the man smile. "Thanks... I'll get out of your hair now." He said, scrambling up his papers and his glasses.

The next day was much of the same, wake up, throw up, have breakfast, go to work, throw up again and work. This time tragically though he couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"Nygma! What do you have for us?" Bullock called, watching as the younger man walked over. "Well, the blue-" he breathed in and put a hand over his mouth. "What is that smell?" "What? I have a hotdog from the street-" Harvey began but quickly stopped when he saw Ed grab his trash can and stick his face into it. The detectives winced at the recognizable sound of throwing up, the poor man hunched over the can like a life line.

After a minute he spit and put the can down. "Sorry Harvey- as I was saying-" "woah hey no what was that?" Jim asked. "You Just threw up Ed go home." "I assure you I'm fine Detective Gordon." He said, "it was- the chemical was-" he tried to say, leaning forward onto the desks, his center of balance off as he got the spins. "I forgot the details let me get my file." He said, turning and getting about two steps before he fell face forward onto the floor.

"Shit!" Harvey said, jumping out of his chair and going to his side with Jim. "Nygma! Ed!" Gordon yelled, turning him over and lightly slapping his cheek. "Nothing, we should get him to Lee."

Gordon and Bullock clumsily carried the lanky man into the lab, shouting for Lee who came running in. "Oh dear, I thought he looked funny last night." She sighed and took his pulse which was thankfully normal. "What happened?"

"He came up, threw up in my trash can and then passed out." Bullock summarized. "He said he was fine and then he took a few steps and collapsed." Jim added. She nodded softly and took the extra layers of clothes off so he was just in his button up and slacks. "Thanks, you boys can go." She said, kissing Jim's cheek.

"Oh poor Ed, first Kristin and now this?" She turned to grab her clipboard when she heard a moan. "Mmm what happened?" Ed asked quietly, slowly gaining his bearings. "You're up! You- apparently you fainted." The man frowned, then chuckled, "what? I've never fainted in my life," "first time for everything." She shrugged a little bit and grabbed a syringe from the cupboard. "I'm gonna draw some blood, see if we can't find out what's the matter."

Ed nodded and relaxed back in the chair, still feeling light-headed. "Slight pinch." She warned. After she drew the vile she gave him a soda and a snack from the vending machine to make sure he wouldn't pass out again. "So do you have any idea what's going on? How long has this been going on, really?"

He avoided her piercing gaze, but figured there was no real reason to lie, especially when she could help him. "I-it's been a week or so. Maybe 2. It's just this overbearing nausea and exhaustion, feels like I'm moving through molasses." She raised an eyebrow and kept nodding, taking notes. "Anything else?" "Well... like you saw I get dizzy, this is the first time I've fainted. This- it can't just be food poisoning right?"

She sighed and nodded, "I definitely think this is more serious than that, you said two weeks?" He nodded a little bit. "When did you last have sex?" He blushed and stuttered, smiling and coughing, not entirely sure how to reply. "Ed I need to know... I won't judge you but it could be an STI." He looked at her and looked away, "about a month, maybe a bit longer." She bit her lip. "Well I have some theories, but I'll wait for the blood tests before I say anything." Ed perked up, "well what are the theories?" "I just said I shouldn't. It's better to wait than needlessly worry you."

Ed sighed and nodded, getting out of the chair and grabbing his clothes off the table. "Did any results come in on the part of the solution that wasn't liquid helium?" "Ed I can tell Jim the results, you should go home." Sensing resistance she added, "if you don't go I'll have to tell the captain to officially send you home." He huffed a bit and nodded, grabbing his things. He was way too tired to argue.

The first thing he did upon arriving home was drop onto his bed. Despite how much he was worrying about his own health, the complete bodily exhaustion overtook him regardless.

The next morning he was once again acquainted with his toilet bowl, closer than he would prefer, and he was struggling to stand. "Just a quick nap on the couch..." he told himself, taking a swig of water to get the taste out.

When he opened his eyes and sunlight was streaming into his apartment. He covered his eyes and grabbed his glasses, panicking as he read the time. 11 am!! He was supposed to be at work hours ago!

By the time he pulled into the police station, hair unbrushed and shirt untucked, he looked like he had gone through a tornado. He ran to the captains door, struggling to catch his breath, "sorry sir... woke up late..." he explained, Barnes furrowing his brows at him.

"Weren't you sick yesterday? You should be home, you could get others sick," "Dr. Thompkins assured me it was more serious than the flu, so therefore not contagious." He defended. "All the more reason. What if you have cancer or something?" Ed shrugged, "well that wouldn't exactly kill me today would it?"

Barnes gave him a confused look and huffed, "it's your life Nygma, you won't be the first one here to die on the job." Ed gulped and looked down, quickly shuffling away to his desk.

He hadn't had any breakfast so he opened the side drawer of his desk filled with emergency food for late work nights but none of it looked particularly appetizing. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and went to the lab. "Dr. Thompkins, a proposal." He announced, walking into the lab, knowing she would have just started her lunch hour. "I overslept and forgot breakfast. I have a stash of prepared food in my drawer but none of it is appetizing to me and I was wondering about a trade..."

Lee smiled and slowly pushed herself up from her desk, hands crossed perfectly under the baby bump. "Hmm, whatcha got?" "Peanut butter and jelly. Normally like it but... can't imagine eating it right now." She frowned a bit and looked up at him. "What's that look?" "You didn't mention food aversion yesterday." "I assumed it was hand in hand with nausea."

She pursed her lips before going over to her desk. "Well I have some crazy pregnant lady food so that might not be great either. Pickles, strawberries and a ham and cheese sandwich." He shook his head suddenly, "I shouldn't be depriving you of your nutrition of choice. I'm sorry." Ed quickly turned to back out of the office. "Well I can't have you go hungry too. See if Jim will trade."

He nodded and gave a small salute goodbye before leaving. She sighed, his test results need to be here soon...

"Detective Gordon?" Ed asked, coming up behind him and causing the older man to jump. "Jeez Ed... we need to give you a bell on a collar." "Why?" He asked in genuine confusion. "So we can hear you sneaking up on us." Harvey explained, causing the other to nod. "Oh yes, sorry, wasn't intending to sneak, I was going to offer a lunch trade."

Jim frowned, Nygma had never done this before. "I asked Dr. Thompkins then realized it was probably not the best to take her food of choice away." "Smart." Jim said with a light laugh. "She said to go to you." "What do you have?" "Peanut butter and jelly. It just sounds gross right now." Jim grabbed his bag out from his desk. "Turkey and cheese, heated up." He swore he could see the other mans eyes visibly light up. "Yes please-" "wait, what's the situation with the goo stuff?" Harvey asked first. "Ahh an informational trade as well... Well, since I passed out yesterday and was sick all morning I haven't had the time to check," he quipped sarcastically.

"Just get on it soon Nygma." Jim said, handing him the sandwich. "Yes sir." He flashed a smile and put the other sandwich on the desk.

After a quick lunch at his desk he returned to the lab, searching through the recent lab reports for the substance, also finding his own blood results. He looked through the goo first, doing his required work before indulging in his own worry.

"Come on, just open it, get it over with you baby." "Shut up, it’s not childish to be afraid for your health." "Bite the bullet, the goo crap can wait." Ed looked up and as expected his reflection had vanished. He got up and grabbed the file, setting it down and opening it, scanning it and doing his best to understand the results. No... that didn't seem right.

"Dr. Thompkins! Dr. Thompkins!" Ed called after her just as she was walking out with Jim. "I found my blood test and it doesn't make sense, HcG levels are crazy, and of course that indicates pregnancy but that can't be poss-" he looked up at Lee, his nervous smile sliding off his face. "Ed," she didn't have to say anything else. His eyes glazed over as his mind desperately tried to rationalize everything. "Ed?" Jim felt bad being privy to such a private moment, but he needed to make sure he was okay.

"Thanks for the help Lee." He quickly blurted out, his Other taking the reigns while Ed panicked and freaked out. He smiled and turned around back to his desk. Lee and Jim looked at each other nervously. There was no way he was handling this well. "Tomorrow. You're tired." He urged, walking her out of the precinct.

When Ed awoke he was home, in his bed, with little memory of how he got there he wanted to start screaming and hyperventilating but that would solve nothing. Not only was he knocked up, but that was the second time his intrusive half had completely taken over. He had zero memories of the last night.

Tentatively, he lowered a hand down to his torso, just above his hips, trying to feel for something but there wasn't much there yet. He could feel the tenderness of the muscles in that area, how it was firmer than before, but no bump. It would make sense he only slept with Oswald a little over a month ago. Oh how stupid was he.

Enamored with the criminal kingpin of Gotham, despite his fallen status, he couldn't help himself but offer himself and his home to the man in more ways than one. Days later, the man he thought he loved was in Arkham, stolen from him, and now their child forever.

It was Saturday, which meant two whole days to think this through before returning to work, and boy did he think. The entire day was spent researching and studying and creating lists and plans for what he needed to do. This was all he had after Kristin, and then Oswald, he was not going to let this one slip through his fingers.

He had spent hours at the library, reading all of the baby books he could get his hands on, learning what vitamins he needed, how to check for development, what he can't have. He of course tried to a lot some time to his own plans, rolling open the museum blueprints. The late hours of work however weren't compatible with his newfound need for 40 hours of sleep.

He had planned to go to the library on Sunday, but by the time he had finally woken up it was past closing. Oh god he had never slept that long in his life, and yet it wasn't enough. 9 am seemed like a perfect start time and now it was like working the night shift. He drowsily walked into the precinct, clutching his coffee like a lifeline. Unfortunately on his way up to his desk Jim spotted him.

"Hey! Nygma, you alright?" "Perfectly fine detective... but tired." He smiled weakly at him, taking a sip from his thermos. "Well you looked pretty freaked out on Friday, just wanted to make sure you were okay." He doesn't care about you. He's suspicious of you, just pretending he's not. "Thank you for your concern, but I did a lot of research over the weekend and... I feel better." Jim nodded and patted his arm awkwardly, "well... Congratulations are due I suppose." He added, Ed shaking his head enough to express the misplacement, turning to walk away.

"Shut up he's just being nice." He snapped to himself as he turned around. "What was that?" He looked up, "nothing! Just... to do list." Ed quickly went to his desk, sitting down and just taking a breath. He looked down at Jim talking to Harvey, and he felt his heart rate pick up, double when Harvey looked up at him. Oh god once Bullock knew everyone in the precinct would. He sipped his coffee again, hoping the warm drink would calm his anxieties a bit.

Grabbing the Fries file, he walked down to Jim and Harvey's desks, giving a tight smile before opening the file. "It's hyper cooled liquid helium, colder than the more common liquid nitrogen. There's something else, I think he's been messing with the formula, trying to create the perfect cryogenic gun." "And where is he getting this liquid helium dummy?" Ed's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened and the detectives felt a chill run down their spine, Ed wasn't intimidating, or rather he shouldn't be. "I don't like being called named detective." He growled, Bullock swallowing and throwing on a smile, "just a joke, we're just joking around, we're friends!" He laughed uncomfortably, Ed clearly not buying it. He sighed, "It's quite rare and expensive to produce, there can't be more than a few manufacturers in the city."

The two men nodded to each other, "Thanks Ed." Bullock said, waiting for the man to start walking away before adding "Congratulations by the way." The younger man tensed and turned on his heel. "Thank you detective. I trust that the news sharing will stop here?" He asked, glaring at Jim. Gordon was surprised at how uncomfortable he felt under his eye. "Promise, he was just concerned." "Honest." Harvey added.

Ed nodded softly and returned to his desk, head fuzzy and heart pounding. Oh god there was going to be so much unwanted social interaction to come with this. He rested his head in his hands, trying to take deep breaths.

"Mr. Nygma!" He jumped awake, eyes flying everywhere trying to find the source of the voice and his glasses. "Sleeping on the job? My officers don't get paid to nap! They put their lives on the line!" Ed gulped and put his glasses on, staring up at Barnes' angry face. "Sir I-I I'm so sorry I never do this, promise. It won't happen again. I just d-didn't get a lot of sleep and-" "Do you think any of us get a lot of sleep? We don't go snoozing on our desks! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ed felt his mouth open and close, trying to grasp any courage he had left while facing down Barnes. "I'm pregnant sir." He blurted out, blinking up at him. "Come again?" "Pregnant, y'know, with a kid-" "I know what pregnant means Nygma, and this is not a funny joke!" Barnes growled, hand gripping his lapel. "I-It's not a joke I am I got the blood test back yesterday. I swear-" "He's telling the truth Barnes!" Lee shouted, making the Captain turn around. "Ms. Thompkins I'm so-" "He is. I have the file right here."

Barnes frowned and grabbed it quickly, scanning the page. He didn't exactly knew what it meant, but confirmation from Dr. Thompkins was enough. "How exactly did this happen?" "I think that's a bit too private of a discussion for work sir." Ed said quickly, standing up so he no longer felt like the smallest man in the room. "I know the how, but physically-" "I'm a carrier, I never knew. A lot of men don't know until..." he gestured to his own torso. "In simplified terms, both bits." Barnes nodded slowly in understanding, huffing out an apology. "I'm Sorry about yelling at you Ed. Try not to do it again though okay?" Ed nodded and he left.

"What was that about?" Lee asked, walking over and sitting on the adjacent empty desk. "I fell asleep at my desk.. It wasn't on purpose I just put my head down and..." "Exhaustion is very common at this stage, don't worry. Try and leave work on time okay? Get a full nights sleep." Ed nodded and sighed, assuming that was the end of it and returned to his papers, only to look up and she was still there.

"Can I help you?" "Ed you need to see a doctor, a proper one. I can give you my doctors information." "I don't need a doctor I'm perfectly fine, now I know what's wrong with me." "But Edward-" he huffed and looked at her. "You need regular checkups to make sure everything is running smoothly, and a doctor you trust at the delivery." He let out a dramatic and lengthy sigh, knowing she was right. "Fine, but I can't see why you can't do it we have the technology here." "Because I'm not a professional Ed, I know how to use that equipment on dead people not on friends."

He furrowed his brows and looked up, "we're friends?" "I'd like to think so..." he let out a small smile before looking down again. "Give me the doctors number." He was just asking to appease her. He didn't need any doctor poking their nose into his business. Literally and figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

Since he received the news, it almost felt for a while that things had returned to normal, with the exception of the frequent vomiting and the headaches and the backaches and the dizzy spells, but he could push it out of his mind, compartmentalize it. He tried anyhow. 

He didn't want anyone at work discussing it, and he just wished that the four that did know would just act like they didn't. Bullock and Gordon checking up on him was very weird, since they were the ones calling him a weirdo a few months back. At least Lee had always been nice. 

"Let me get this straight, this is fine for you but my egg sandwich isn't." Bullock huffed, looking down at Nygma kneeling next to their latest victim. "Well I'm not thinking about eating this body for lunch are you?" He snapped, standing up quickly before stumbling to the side as he lost his balance, unfortunately causing his words to lose their impact. Jim caught him before he began to tumble over his own legs and he gave a thankful smile. 

"Strangulation, and then multiple gun shot wounds. Clearly they wanted to make sure he was dead." "Thanks Ed." Bullock said. 

Ed did not feel very appreciated walking out of the lab later that day to see Bullock eating said Egg Sandwich. He glared at him before sprinting to the men's room. "Why do you gotta torture him? He's going through enough as it is." Bullock rolled his eyes, "It's fun, and besides if he can keep it down around all those bodies he should keep it down around my sandwich." 

Ed ran into a Uni during his sprint into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to throw up before he felt himself being lifted up by the back of his collar. 

Jim sighed, "I thought the same about Lee and then I got a harsh slap across the face for putting on the 'bad cologne' again." Harvey laughed before he heard a commotion coming from the bathroom. 

"You don't run into me pervert scum." The cop shouted, kicking him in the side and in the back. There were more officers outside shouting and some cheering him on as Jim ran in. "JOHNSON BACK OFF!" He shouted, pushing him back against the lockers, Bullock kicking him out of the bathroom forcefully. 

Jim looked down at the forensic tech, face already starting to bruise. "Ed? Ed can you hear me?" Weakly the man nodded, struggling to sit up, Gordon helping him eventually stand and shuffle out and over to the lab. His hearing was cutting in and out but he knew he heard Bullock yelling at the uni for being a hot head dick for going after a pregnant guy. 

Ed knew that he wouldn't have been able to hide it for that much longer, but god at least a few weeks before all the meatheads started coming after him. Lee gasped when she saw him, quickly readying the gauze and rubbing alcohol. 

Once Jim was gone, Ed grabbed her hand from where she was cleaning his face. "I don't care about the bruises and I know you said you don't know how but-" "I think we can make an exception Ed." She smiled and left to the storage closet, getting Jim to help her roll in the huge tech cart. 

"If I'm being entirely honest... I've used this on myself more than I should." She smiled at him and he smiled back at best he could, but he was still nervous. Besides the symptoms, he hadn't had much proof that everything was... viable. "Okay unbutton your pants and shirt." She said, setting up the machine and putting some tissue paper in the folds of his clothes so there wouldn't be any goo on them. "Well you look to be about the right size for 10 weeks, but we'll see." 

She squirted the gel and moved the transducer around, trying to find the center. Ed could feel himself holding his breath. "Oh! I think I found them." She pressed firmer against the slight curve and smiled, pressing a few buttons and turning a knob, suddenly a quick heartbeat flooded his ears. He didn't have to ask whose it was, he knew, and immediately let out a huge sigh. "Oh my." No matter how hard he tried Ed couldn't keep the huge smile from spreading across his face, tears filling up his eyes. The last time he had even cried was- no. No, happy thoughts now. 

Lee turned the cart around so he could see the little bean shaped gray object. "That's it right there?" She nodded, happy to see him so happy for once. "They're so small." He said, trying to compare the proportions of the screen to inside his stomach. "Well give it time and you'll be waddling around like me." His smile faltered as he looked at her profound bump and then his own. "What am I that huge?" He stuttered, shaking his head, "No! No, I just, I'm going to look ridiculous. All thin and tall." "I'm sure you'll look just fine." 

She paused the screen at a good shot. "Do you want a picture or two? Maybe one for you and one for..." she paused, "whoever." Ed sighed a bit, he knew this would come soon, he didn't blame her curiosity. "I stand where you lay, I share the night and hold your lamp. In the morning I'm gone, what am I?" She gave him a knowing look, she knew but she wouldn't answer. 

"A one night stand." It was a slant lie, like a slant rhyme. It did technically only happen one night. "Kristin was gone, I was... heartbroken, and I tried mending the wound with... experimentation."

Lee nodded, a bit taken aback at the openness since getting information from him was often like pulling teeth, or answering riddles. "I'm sorry Ed. If you need any help don't hesitate alright?" He shook his head, "I'm perfectly fine on my own, I spent my whole life on my own." He assured her, sitting up and wiping off the gel. "But I'll have those pictures thank you." She nodded a little and chuckled, "right away."

Ed spent the entire night staring at the picture of his daughter or son, imagining their features and their future personality. For the first time it really felt worth it. 

"You can't possibly think you're going to be a good... parent to this thing." Ed looked up sharply at his reflection that never seemed to stay in the damn mirror. "Newsflash." He huffed at himself. "You're going to be knocked up too. This isn't just you laughing at me." "Mmm if only that were true and I weren't just a desperate attempt to embrace your nature." 

Ed glared at him and sat on the bed. "I don't know if I'll be a good parent, but I want to try." He looked up at him, face fierce but his eyes watering up. "Oh god you get so emotional..." Other Ed rolled his eyes and sighed. "What exactly are you going to do? Raise a baby, with the father in Arkham and your measly paycheck? Who's going to watch it while you're at work? Nevermind trying to embrace your power as Gotham's next terror. Face it, you need to get rid of it." "No!" He barked, standing up and facing him down. "I don't care what I'll have to do, it's mine, and Oswalds and I'm having it..." 

The figure scoffed and rolled his eyes once more before disappearing. "But I want to have some fun." The voice said, Ed grinning slowly to himself, looking over at his large "art" bomb, okay, new plan, Gordon's no longer a threat, but those two cops have to pay.

Lee sighed at the dinner table, Gordon knowing her cues and gesturing for her to continue. "I just feel bad for Ed. There isn't anyone in his life, the father was a one night stand." Jim scoffed, "the father is in Arkham." She furrowed his brows, waiting for him to explain. He sighed and put his fork down. "Remember before we left to find Galavan? We were in Nygma's apartment, where he was harboring-" "Penguin! Oh my god that's juicy." Jim couldn't help but laugh a bit, enjoying the moments where his genius fiancé spoke like a teenager. 

"Oh god that means he'll never see him, not even on chance." She sighed a little bit, "He's a criminal Lee. And I'm sure Ed's intentions with him weren't just passion." "What do you-?" "Ed's not dumb. He knew what he was doing, I think the sex was just a side benefit." She frowned a bit. She couldn't exactly picture Ed manipulating his way through Gotham's underworld. "Maybe not everyone you know is evil Jim." "Hmm has yet to be proven." He joked with a weak laugh. 

—

The art heist wasn't exactly difficult, and he was actually impressed Gordon figured out the Market Street riddle, but like the headstrong idiot he is Gordon used the crowbar and not Johnson, this entire game ruined. He wasn't pleased to say the least, he'd have to figure out a new way to get at those bastards, and also some frames for his new art collection. They of course never figured out it was him after weeks of investigating, and despite his boredom Ed had other things to be anxious about.

Despite their shared condition, Ed was terrified of Dr. Thompkins recently. She was clearly about to pop any day and that was the absolute last thing he wanted to think about. He wasn't exactly subtle and eventually she walked into the lab, standing in front of the door so he couldn't run. "Ed?" He looked up and laughed nervously, "Hi Dr. Thompkins, I was just-" "nuh uh, no slipping out, you're avoiding me." He swallowed a little bit and looked away. "Why?" 

"Well, you're just, well, very close to having the baby and I am not calm in a crisis and I'm just afraid of the whole... labor thing." He explained quickly, ringing his hands. She laughed a little bit and shook her head, "Jeez Ed you have nothing to worry about you aren't delivering her." She patted his arm and walked over to the examination table. "So-" there was suddenly an audible splash on the floor and Ed's eyes widened. "I always speak too soon." She said, seeming more ticked off than panicked. Ed however was already sprinting to Gordon's desk. "Lee, baby, now." Was really all he needed to get across the message. 

Spending the evening cleaning up his boss's amniotic fluid was not how he predicted the day to end, but he was relieved that walking on eggshells was over. Now he just had to get through her replacement. 

He was nice enough, and since he would only be around for a few weeks Ed didn't exactly feel like sharing his current condition. The man was older, and he liked the young man now but there was enough stigma being a carrier alone, but now the entire precinct thought he was gay. It was helpful to explain Kristin away, but he didn't exactly like the different looks he got. He didn't need this random man to think of him as any different. 

Symptoms... were difficult to hide, especially the new found cravings. He still had to deal with the nausea and the cramping and everything else, but this was new, and he had little control when it came to deciding his lunch. Celery and Jam he could say was a family snack, but a cookie covered in cream cheese was more difficult. "You certainly have some interesting tastebuds young man." 

With the sudden calorie increase, and the nausea lessening slowly, it was only an amount of time until he was going to see some physical signs. He remembered checking off the 14 week mark on the calendar and then having a battle with his slacks a few minutes later. He got the button on, but he couldn't breathe, so he resigned to just wearing his belt to hide the open button. And a sweater, just in case. 

As he worked throughout the day, the pants and belt kept cutting into his stomach, and unless he was dramatically relaxed in his chair, it would press against him, also unfortunately causing frequent bathroom runs. In the locker room he saw Gordon and a lightbulb went off. "Um, detective Gordon?" The man sighed, "yes Ed?" "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of slacks in your locker would you? It's just that you're a bit bigger than me and my pants well..." Jim looked down to see the split button, Ed quickly covering it with his sweater. 

"Let me see Ed." He said, opening the locker. "How is Lee? And..." "Babs." "Interesting name..." "Short for Barbra. After Lee's grandmother." He added quickly, Ed nodding and smiling. "They're doing very well. I'm sure you can't wait until she's back." "Ha, no she can take her time it's not like... her replacement is a complete idiot who doesn't know what he's doing." He snapped a bit quick, smiling as he heard the other man chuckle a bit. "Here, wrinkly but clean." "Thank you detective Gordon. I owe you." He waved him off and closed the locker, leaving the room. 

Ed quickly had to find some clothing solutions after work, nervously shuffling through the thrift store and grabbing some bigger pants and shirts. He appreciated good clothes but he knew he would just be rapidly growing out of them. 

Later that night when he was ironing and folding his new clothing items, there was a knock on the door. "O-Oswald?" He stuttered, barely able to feel his own tongue. Before him was a raggedy, tarred and feathered Penguin, and he didn't know what to do. "May I come in?" "Oh yes! Of course." He stepped aside and let him in, watching as he moved around slowly. "Did you escape? You could've asked for my help-" "No Ed silly, I'm sane." 

Ed slowly grabbed the certificate shoved in front of him, reading over it. Oswald was out, but he wasn't right. "Who did this to you?" He asked with a gesture towards the feathers, "Oh! Butch and Tabitha... they really got me." He explained with a laugh, Ed winced, "Wow the doctors down at Arkham really did a number on you huh." He sighed "I just want to say, that brutality and violence aren't the only way. You don't have to be this way, you can be better." Ed chuckled a little, trying to swallow down the emotion from seeing his love so horribly tamed and sweet. This wasn't who he loved. "I'm sorry Oswald but, I'm really liking this new path for me, kinda hitting my stride so to speak." He smiled over at the sloppily hung cut out artwork, "Thank you for your concern." He said, walking him to the door and out of the apartment. "I'm leaving? Where will I go?" "To make your other amends of course." He prompted, waiting for him to walk away before he went inside the apartment. 

He breathed in and out, quickly hyperventilating and panicking, sitting at the table and bursting into tears. He was out, he was out but he wasn't himself and it killed him. He can't have whoever that is around here, around the baby. Ed Just needed to be patient, he just had to trust he would break out of the trance.

He sat down and prayed to a figure he didn’t believe in that Oswald would be able to do it himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed does what he does best, overwork himself

As he walked into work that day, he had felt worse than he had in weeks. He didn't sleep at all, he threw up painfully that morning, and of course he couldn't stop worrying about Oswald. It didn't help that first thing in the morning Jim walked up to his desk, "Hey, the father is out of Arkham." Ed looked up at him, the deep purple bags betraying his state. "I think you already know." Ed nodded, "I'm not even going to ask how you know.... He paid me a visit last night. He's broken. Brainwashed." 

Jim sighed and patted his shoulder, pulling away when the younger man fell forward into his arms and began to cry. Ed quickly sat up, desperately wiping at his eyes, "sorry it... it's just hard to control." He took a shuttering breath, taking a sip of coffee from his mug. "You can take a day off Ed, you look like you need it." "So I can sit alone with my thoughts all day no thank you." Jim chuckled a bit, "well I understand that sentiment." 

He was unfortunately sent home after Lee's replacement found him throwing up in the lab sinks, not being able to put up much of an argument in his disastrous state. He barely has the energy to drive home and walk to his apartment, almost considering sleeping in his car, but his back had already been giving him hell. Despite it barely being 3 pm, the second he hit the bed Ed crashed, not waking up until a few hours before his morning work alarm. 3 am, 12 hours. He supposed he needed it. 

All he knew now was that he was starving, quickly getting up to raid his fridge and everything in it. He hadn't felt this ravenous in awhile, considering he hadn't eaten a proper lunch or dinner. Ed made sure to make himself an actual meal, and then he felt safe to indulge in the ice cream with potato chips like the baby wanted. "You know you are quite demanding for something the size of a carrot." He sighed a bit and smiled, putting a hand on the bump, which was sticking out a bit more since he was sitting down. He couldn't help but touch it constantly, and he had no idea why. 

"I suppose it's a bit foolish to talk to you, since you can't hear anything yet." He shrugged a little bit, finishing the food before hopping in the shower to get ready for work.

Over the next week, a bit of panic set in. He felt like he was getting bigger everyday and it was getting more difficult to hide with loose clothes and sweaters. Ed knew that almost the entire precinct knew, but now he would start to get looks from strangers. 

He was trying to snack less he really was, but the kid was demanding and wouldn't let go until he had satisfied the little devil. Chugging an entire jug of milk was not his idea of breakfast, and yet there he was. He set the jug down, having to accept that as breakfast since he had to leave for work. The oversleeping was another, possibly more annoying habit. No matter when he went to bed he would always sleep through his first alarm. 

At work the first thing he did was put on and button his lab coat, which did hide the bump pretty well. A few hours in he looked up as Bullock approached his desk, "can I help you detective?" He asked, not exactly in the brightest tone. "Jeez sunshine I was just seeing if you wanted the rest of my sandwich." Ed looked up and furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was Bullock being so damn nice? 

"Thank you, but I can't." Bullock raised an eyebrow, "why not?" "I've been snacking too much and I'm huge." Harvey laughed, "please, you're as stick thin as ever." Ed huffed and unbuttoned the lab coat, standing and showing off his newfound affliction. "Oh please, that's barely a beer gut, you're fine have the sandwich." Harvey dropped the bag on his desk, not waiting for a response before walking away. Ed sighed and pulled his lab coat back on, curling over the desk. 

At the end of the day, he was drowsily walking the M.E. through his findings, just wanting to sleep at his desk. "So there were a few bullet casings around the body but there weren't any bullet holes that I could tell, but there is-" a soft thump, and then another. Ed gasped a little, before swallowing down his excitement and continuing, "uh... there was..." "are you okay kid?" The Doctor asked, a Dr. Sinclair to be specific. "I'm fine." He said, smiling brighter than normal.

"Did it kick?" Ed's smile dropped, feeling the color drain from his face. "What?" "The baby, did it kick you?" Ed stuttered and tried to form words, but was struggling in his shock. "H-how- what-" "Oh come on I've watched my wife have three kids, you gotta stay sharp on all of the signs." Ed blinked at him, still shocked that this man he thought was an idiot managed to figure him out immediately. "I underestimated your observational skills I suppose." He said with a nervous laugh, rubbing at his neck. He could hear his fathers infamous cackle when he caught him doing anything, the problem with clever people is they think everyone else around them is an idiot. Underestimating others will be his downfall and he knows it.

There was the little thump again, and this time he didn't hesitate to put a hand on the bump, grinning wide. "I-it's never- they've never-" the Doctor just smiled and nodded, "the first few kicks are definitely amazing. Won't be fun in a few months when it won't let ya go to sleep." Ed nodded a bit, all his attention focused on his little, moving thing inside of him. "It's like an actual person..." he said with a little laugh. 

"Definitely makes it more real." Dr. Sinclair said with a smile, turning his attention back to the body. "Oh, oh yes right, Um, there were multiple bruises, presumably from the ensuing fight, and then three stab wounds. Seems like a pretty basic robbery brawl." "Thank you Edward, you're free to go now." He nodded and gave him a smile, quickly rushing back to his desk and gathering his things. He wanted to do nothing but get them to kick again.

-  
Ed didn't like being made to feel stupid. His father had done it his entire life until he left for college, where asshole professors replaced the role. And now he couldn't help but feel stupid. He knew that the pregnancy and all the hormones would impair his brain functions, but he thought he would be immune to the more mundane lapses in memory. 

The first situation was at the precinct, where for the life of him he couldn't find his glasses. He had searched everywhere, every drawer, every cabinet. It wasn't like him to misplace them, he rarely took them off. Eventually he got desperate enough to go down the stairs and ask the detectives. "Please tell me you've seen my glasses somewhere." He begged, hands clasped. Jim looked up at him and then above his sight line. "They're on your head Nygma." He said, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

Ed frowned and felt the top of his head, closing his eyes in resignation. "Thank you." He said quietly as he put his glasses back on. "Don't feel too bad, everyone gets air headed now and then." "Not me." Ed huffed, more saddened then angry. "You got a human tapeworm stuck inside you, you get a pass." Jim assured him. Ed nodded, but he still felt like an idiot. 

That week just felt cursed, he was losing everything under the sun and finding them in places he didn't even remember putting them. He was forgetting basic facts, even the answers to his own riddles!

At the end of the week, Gordon walked up to his desk, setting down a file. "A killer left us a puzzle, we were hoping you could help us out, you're good with this stuff." Ed sighed, "any other week I would oblige but... I've accepted the fact that the baby has completely dissolved my mind into mush." He said, shrugging a bit. "Just take a look would you?" He looked down at the various turns and angles, frowning a bit. "It's a chess board." Ed answered after a moment or two, staring up at him. "Chess strategy. I forget what it's called though." Jim smirked and looked at the sheet, "thanks Ed, your head as mush is still quicker than mine." 

Ed watched as he walked off, smiling to himself. At least he wasn't completely brain dead. That still didn't keep him from putting his car keys into his desk lock (effectively getting it stuck and having to break the lock.)

The next week though, Ed was thrilled. It was officially 16 weeks, 4 months, which meant that he was due for another check up. In no way did that mean he was actually going to go to a doctor, that was a last resort. The ultrasound machine was easy enough to figure out on his own, and when he was sure no one would be in the lab for a bit, he quickly fired up the machine. 

Laying back he pulled his shirt up, pushing his pants down a bit. Laying down at this angle, he felt huge. He squirted the gel on and started to move the transducer around, smiling when he finally found the baby. It was definitely more defined then it had been at the last one, with a head and little arms and legs, the heartbeat louder and more clear. He got caught in a daze of just staring at the image of the baby, his baby, until there was a knock at the door and it opened quickly after. 

Ed jumped and dropped the wand, quickly pulling his shirt down to see Dr. Thompkins and Gordon moving her things back into her office. "Dr. Thompkins!" He shouted, almost falling off the bed. "I'm Sorry I didn't know you were returning today." He said, covering himself and the bump with his lab coat. She chuckled a bit and sighed, "missed you too Ed." She said with a smile, moving into the other room with Jim, giving him the time to wipe the gel off of his stomach, even though his shirt was still a bit sticky. 

After he had finished redressing he headed into the office, "I thought you weren't returning for another two weeks?" "Disappointed?" She teased, causing the other to stutter and panic. "Just kidding. Babs and I were in perfect shape and it's about just as easy to keep me away from here as it is keeping Jim out." She said with a little laugh. "How are you? Baby Nygma's finally making their presence known." She said with a smile, looking down at the bump. 

Ed nodded and smiled, rubbing the bump a bit. "They've started to kick too. A week or so ago." He gushed, feeling safe to be as excited as he wanted around Lee and not get teased. "Well I'm relieved everything is going well for you two." She said with a smile. 

Ed smiled for himself, everything was right back where it should be. He grabbed his work file off of the counter in the lab, reading through it as he walked through the station. All his fellow coworkers saw was an easy target. One guy stuck his foot out just a little too far, causing Ed to get acquainted face first with the floor. He did his best to fall on his side, but the impact still send waves through his body. 

"Hey!" He heard, ears still ringing. "What you think it's funny? You assholes better learn what the fuck it takes to be a real cop, a newsflash, it's not tripping your pregnant coworker." He recognized the voice as Bullock, feeling himself being lifted up off the ground. "Come on." He told him, bringing him back into the lab. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Ed blurted out, as it had been one of the top questions on his mind. "Well, I'm the senior detective and you're a vulnerable member of staff. Lee would also have my head if I didn't do anything." 

"No but like the sandwiches and the asking how I'm doing, it's weird. Before this you thought my name was Freak." He pointed out, crossing his arms. "Fair point, I just want to make sure you're okay. My sister had a stressful job when she had her baby and she almost died, just don't want the smartest guy here to keel over." Ed realized that was about as much empathy as Harvey was able to handle showing, so he accepted the answer. "Well... thanks." He said, sighing a bit and rubbing the hip he fell on, which was still aching. 

The bullying from the Unis stopped for a bit, but he still wanted revenge. He was thankful that pregnancy hadn't hindered his accuracy at all, but definitely made disposal harder. His back already ached and dragging this brute through the woods wasn't easy. 

After the murder he covered his tracks well, better than ever before. He had requested time off for the man, and two cruise brochures on his desk, and two tickets under his and a random woman's name. Of course all that build up had to be done before the murder, leaving Ed waiting an entire month before he even had his opportunity. The five month bump definitely adding to his assumptive innocence, just like he wanted. He couldn't kill someone and drag their body to the woods, he was with child. 

Of course he wasn't immune to the changes in his body, Gordon counting about 20 times Ed went up and down the stairs to use the bathroom. Even the walk up the stairs to his desk was getting exhausting, needing to take a break at the top to catch his breath. 

This however didn't exempt him from his job, nor getting on the ugly forensics jumpsuit that caused the bump to stick out like a sore thumb. He squatted down next to the body, taking a knee, and then awkwardly another knee when he realized he couldn't lean over. Scanning the body revealed most of the information he needed. 4 bullet wounds, there must be 4 casings. He tried to stand up normally and fell backwards into the ground, groaning a little bit as the pain shot up his back. "Need some help?" Jim asked, walking over and extending a hand. 

Despite his stubbornness, he realized there was no getting up without help. He took the hand that lifted him up with surprising ease, thanking him with an embarrassed blush before trying to find the casings, having to get down and awkwardly get back up every time. 

By the time he was back in the lab he was ready to go home, despite it barely being 2 pm. Unfortunately, it seemed the more tired he was the more work he got, running around the station all day, informing idiot cops of necessary information, examining another field corpse before finally being able to breathe. 

"One more briefing, and then it's a long bath." He told himself, grabbing the file and coming down the stairs, going over to Gordon. "The body was dosed with a severe hallucinogen and a-" he sucked in a breath as a pain surged his abdomen, "and a um.." he added, trying to talk through it but it was just searing. He couldn't help but put a hand on the bump, rubbing the side and trying to stop it. "Ed are you okay?" "Just cramping." He answered through gritted teeth, face red. Gordon quickly got out of his chair and lowered Ed into it, getting him a small cup of water from the cooler. 

Eventually it released its hold on him after an hour-long minute and he drank the water. "I think you overdid it today Ed, just head home." Harvey said. "I think you're right." He said with a deep breath, pushing himself out of the chair with the banister. He slowly walked toward the staircase to get his things, Harvey clicking his tongue, "that includes stairs." "Well How else exactly am I going to get to my desk?" He asked, voice angry and exhausted and about one stubbed toe away from a complete meltdown.

Gordon sensed the tension and walked past him up the stairs, "I'll just grab it." Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, muttering a thank you. By the time he finally got to his car he didn't even want to drive home he was that exhausted. Eventually though, he made it, and the first thing he did was draw the bath steaming hot. The second thing he did was scoop a bowl of ice cream because he deserved it.

Unfortunately the overworking didn't stop there. Ed was never one to tell himself to stop or slow down, and with no concerned partner in his way, no one was stopping him. As he got his energy back through the second trimester, he assumed he could just go back to normal, but the baby wouldn't have it. He'd forget to eat most of the day sometimes and the baby would make damn sure he remembered when he was desperately searching through his kitchen later that night. 

It didn't help that work never slowed down, it actually felt like it was picking up speed. He was drowning in paperwork, having to stay up all night to finish them since he was finding it harder to focus while at work. His brain was overtired, his body was sore and he could feel himself reaching his breaking point. His emotional wires were so crossed that he forgot the date on a paper he thought was done and burst into tears. 

"Ed?" Lee called from the staircase, walking over when she saw his shoulders shaking. "Ed are you okay?" Ed looked up quickly, eyes red and puffy and there was no way to hide that he had been crying. "I'm fine, just something stupid." "Well what's the matter? Talking helps." He sighed shakily and wiped at his eyes. "I-I had finally finished this paperwork and I'm so tired and I realized I forgot to date it and I just got so frustrated..." she nodded compassionately and ran her hand over his shoulder. "I understand. I cried over stupid stuff even when I wasn't tired." 

She took the opportunity to pull up a chair and scan him, Edward squirming in his chair, he hated being analyzed the way he would analyze others. "Are you sure you're okay? Have you been sleeping enough?" He shook his head, "I just have so much work left over and I can't sleep until I finish it." He explained, his shaky voice implying that the tears weren't all gone yet. "Come with me." She said softly, guiding him to the lab. 

"Maybe some simple examinations will calm you down." She said with a smile, the new body on the table. He nodded a little and sniffled, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "Um... well there's strangulation marks, and it looks like they may have had frostbite before they died, maybe a homeless person?" She nodded and agreed, looking at the darkened finger tips. "See, you've already forgotten about what you were upset about." He smiled to himself and sighed, "I suppose so. Good tactic Dr. Thompkins." He gave her a small smile, leaving the lab to go back to his desk. 

As Ed turned on his heel he felt dizzy, the room spinning past his vision and he grabbed the sink to support himself. "Ed?" He turned back around to face her, and the dizziness took over and he spun himself onto the floor, passing out. Lee screamed a bit and shouted down at the main room to call an ambulance. Gordon came running in at Lee's shout, seeing Nygma on the floor out cold. "Shit.." Lee once again told him to call an ambulance as she lent over her assistant, checking his pulse and his breathing. He seemed to be okay for now at least. 

The ambulance came 10 minutes later and he still hadn't woken up, the EMTs loading him onto the stretcher. Lee was able to come along for her "patient", watching as they attached a fluid IV to him as well as attaching a heart rate and fetal heart rate monitor. 

By the time he woke up, Ed was alone in the hospital room. He was still drowsy, and very confused. How did he end up here? He quickly panicked over the baby once remembering what happened, thankful to hear the quick beat from beneath his own heart rate line. Soon after he woke up, a doctor came in, explaining that he passed out and he needs some proper Rest and Relaxation. 

Ed knew she was right but he didn't exactly have that option. "I understand, but I'm alone. I have to work or we both go out on the street." She nodded, "well you need to get off your feet more, you're running yourself into the ground, not to mention not eating properly." She said sternly. "Now, we can't find your name anywhere in the logbooks so I assume you haven't seen a doctor about this." "I've had ultrasounds, but they weren't exactly professional." 

She nodded and sat in front of him on the bed, clicking up the stirrups to his horror. "I just want to make sure everything is okay. I know I'm a stranger, and this can feel a bit invasive, but it's just to make sure they you and the baby are okay." Against his better judgement, slowly Ed put both legs into the stirrups, moving towards the end of the bed. 

The speculum was cold and he hated every minute of it, but it was only a few minutes. "Well everything seems prepared for a natural delivery. Is that the plan?" He shrugged a bit, "I haven't thought that far ahead." Ed loved a good plan, but when the future was uncertain and terrifying, he tried to avoid it mentally. "Well you still have four months to figure all that out." 

After a few moments of silence, Ed sat up properly on the bed. "Can I go now?" "Just another few hours. A 24 hour observation, just to make sure nothing else happens." Ed huffed but nodded, leaning back in the bed, figuring he might as well sleep. 

In his dreams, Oswald often came to him, talking, singing, doing all the things he would do if he was there. He hated how pathetic it was, but he also knew how much he missed him, and how desperately he wanted him, the real him, to be there with him. And yet he would always wake up alone. 

When he was finally sent home, there was a small basket by his door. He picked it up, a bunch of fruits and healthy snacks. He read the card, seeing a simple Feel Better :) -Lee. Sitting at the table, he pulled out the apple, taking a bite of it. The hospital food had been just awful.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day he was back at work, to the confusion of many since he was dramatically carried out in a stretcher just days ago. "Hey hey woah Ed, don't you think it's a bit early to come back? You just got out of the hospital." Bullock asked, running over before he went up the stairs. "Well, I'm fine, so..." he shrugged and turned up the stairs. "That's Not good enough Nygma. Now go see Lee she's gotta show you something." He sighed, not even being able to drop his bag before being sent to the lab.

He walked through to her office and found his desk in there as well, giving her a confused look. "I had some guys help move it down here yesterday. Watching you go up and down the stairs is painful." Edward laughed a bit, pushing up his glasses and dropping his bag. "Thank you Dr. Thompkins, I don't exactly know how to repay you." "You can repay me by taking care of yourself Ed, and not passing out again. Promise?" "Well I can't exactly promise to never faint, but I'll do better."

"Look Ed, I know you said you don't know the father, but I really think you need some support, outside of here, at home." He sighed and looked down, "well what can I do he won't appear out of thin air.. of course I want someone at home with me." She sighed and nodded, she knew Penguin was out of Arkham, but that doesn't mean he'd be there for him. "Well I think he lost out." She said defiantly.

As if he wasn't missing Oswald enough already. He didn't exactly need to be reminded how lonely he was... "but I have them... that's all that matters." He whispered, mostly to himself, sitting down at his desk.

As he was under the constant eagle eye of his superior, she was making sure he was eating at least twice at work and sitting down more and taking vitamins. He found it a bit overbearing, but he appreciated that she cared.

Despite the baby growing more every day, actually just relaxing more took so much pain away from his feet and back, relieved that the pregnancy was noticeable enough that he didn't just have to pretend everything was normal; because honestly, those stairs were absolutely awful.

As he was slowly ticking off days in his second trimester, he figured he probably needed to get some baby things, just to be prepared. Old cribs were relatively cheap at thrift stores, as well as baby clothes. He also made sure to get some larger shirts and sweaters for himself on his journey. Ed was already having a daily fight with his shirt buttons, which was big on him just a month ago.

As he learned how to fold blankets and tiny baby clothes, he heard the door buzzer. He looked at the time and frowned, sliding the steel door open and his eyes and mouth opening wide.

Before him was Oswald in all of his glory, styled hair, purple tie, new suit. Ed couldn't help himself and immediately hugged him tight. "Oh I'm so glad you're back. And safe." He admitted, feeling the other tense a bit and push the other out of the embrace, not aggressively but enough to separate them. Ed was a bit confused and followed the other's sight line to his stomach. "Ah."

He sighed and pushed up his glasses, moving out of the way so he could come in and close the door. Oswald thought it was weird but as he saw the washed onesies out on the kitchen table it clicked. "You're pregnant?!" He shrieked, Ed wincing and feeling the panic rise in his chest. "Yes, but it was not on purpose I promise it was an accident-" "Who's the brute of a father? I swear to god Ed I thought you cared about me, at least somewhat!" "It's yours! The baby's yours!" Ed shouted above the noise, seeing realization dawn on the shorter man's face.

"I'm 23 weeks. 19 weeks ago you got arrested for Galavan's murder. After staying with me for weeks in my apartment." Oswald nodded a bit, understanding, "but I came back, you didn't tell me-" "You weren't yourself! Do you know how badly I wanted to tell you? But I couldn't grow this and break your conditioning and work... I had just prayed you would figure yourself out again." Ed explained, hating the way his voice cracked as his throat tightened with held back sobs.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come back earlier, if I had known.. I killed my step family like a week ago I've just been decorating!" He said with a laugh, standing up and holding Ed's face in his hands, clearly not minding that the normally logical man was giving into his emotions. Oswald looked up gave him a gentle, short kiss on the lips. Ed smiled and sniffled, quickly leaning down and kissing him back.

As it got more passionate and longing, Oswald tried to put his hand where he normally did on his waist, and flinched as he felt the bump there, slowly laying his hand flat on the side. After a moment or two his hand went flying back as he felt something poke it, yelping a bit. Ed chuckled and then frowned, hearing all of the little _**he hates you, he thinks you're disgusting, he hates the baby and you for having it-**_

"I'm sorry, it was just the baby kicking." He spoke over the voices, effectively silencing them for the moment. Oswald nodded a bit, smiling, "No, it's amazing I just wasn't expecting that. My mother kept me very sheltered from a lot of sex ed things in school." He admitted with a blush, Ed smiling broadly and walking quickly (borderline waddling) to his dresser to grab the pregnancy book, handing it over. "It's everything you need to know." He said with a smile.

Oswald looked through it curiously, quickly closing it upon it being a bit too graphic. "Sorry... This is a lot. I'm not trying to overwhelm you.." Ed said nervously, quickly putting all of the baby clothes out of site and putting on a sweater over his shirt.

Oswald nodded and took a deep breath. "I want to go home so I can think and plan about the future. You can come with if you like. It's a mansion." He said with a slightly flirtatious smirk, making the taller man blush. "You said it was your step-family's? Your mom never married." Ed inquired, grabbing his suitcase and putting a pair of work clothes and some books and his toothbrush and vitamins.

"I'll explain at home. Cars outside Mr. Nygma." He said, offering his arm. Ed felt his ears go red as he took his arm, locking his apartment and leaving with the suitcase.

Ed was eternally impressed how at every turn, somehow Oswald was able to find wealth and power. Once in the privacy of the car, Oswald explained how exactly he ran into his father and played nice for long enough before finally snapping. "Cooking the kids was a nice touch." Ed said with a smile, rubbing the baby bump and seeing little contradiction. "I see motherhood hasn't changed you much." "I think it's made me more ruthless. When someone threatens your kid you don't think twice." He said with a soft smirk. "See? Just a protective mama bear."

As they pulled up to the mansion, Ed's eyes did their best to take in every detail of the house and lawn, would he be able to raise his child here? Was he dreaming?

Oswald got out of the car, helping Ed out upon seeing he was struggling to get up. "It's... nice." Ed said, struggling to think of a better description. The shorter man laughed a bit and nodded, taking his arm and leading him inside, Ed smiling and taking in the architecture. Even the baby was excited, kicking and doing summersaults. Oswald guided him up the stairs, the limp thankfully slowing his host down, but Ed was still panting a bit at the top of the stairs.

"Oh dear, maybe we should move the bedroom to the first floor. I don't want you going up and down stairs all day..." Oswald thought out loud, clearly noticing his companions affliction. Ed shook his head and sighed, "I'm fine, promise." He said, biting his tongue as a practice contraction seized his stomach, leaving Ed gripping onto the railing desperately. Oswald panicked and grabbed his hand, trying to help him walk slowly to the bedroom. "I-is there a doctor I should call is this serious?" He asked, gently lowering him to sit on the bed, Ed wincing and rubbing the side of the bump. "N-no... I'm fine. Just a cramp."

After the pain subsided, Oswald was still nervously sitting next to him, rubbing his hand. "My body hasn't been great at adjusting to all this... doctors told me to relax more." He said with a bit of a sigh, gently rubbing the underside of the bump. Oswald nodded in understanding, kissing his forehead lovingly. "Well you don't have to worry about a thing anymore. Get out of the GCPD, rule Gotham with me." He said softly, Ed smirking a bit. "You know full well that I have no intention of running anything.. especially in this state."

The older man smiled deviously, taking the other's hand in his. "You Edward Nygma will be my right hand man. My chief of staff. My royal consort." He purred, taking his lips in his own, Ed quickly kissing back. He had been so deprived of warm touch for months. And he had a craving only Oswald could satisfy.

Oswald started off slow and nervous, not wanting to hurt him again. If the stairs hurt him what would actual sex do? "You already knocked me up. What more harm can you do?" Ed asked from underneath him upon noticing his hesitation. He nodded a bit and shrugged, Ed did have a point.

The two men didn't separate fully until around midnight, both having more than their share of fun. Ed sat up and covered his extremities with the blanket, taking a sip of water and trying to catch his breath now that the baby was no longer pushing up against his lungs.

Oswald sat up next to him, carefully lowering his hand to touch the bump, watching Ed to make sure it was okay. He smiled and grabbed the hand, guiding it down to where the baby was moving around. Oswald smiled and leaned down closer to the bump, placing a light kiss on it. Ed was in cloud nine, terrified that he could wake up at any moment and it would all disappear. For now at least he was able to focus on the soft skin of Oswald’s hand as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

They agreed that Ed should stay at work, at least until the baby comes. When Oswald saw him struggling to get his socks on he ordered Ed to stay in bed. As a response, the taller man laughed a little and shook his head. "If I stay here I will need to be sent to Arkham mark my words." He said, leaving for work without another word.

It was one of their best agreements.

Oswald relented, agreeing that it was better he stay in plain sight until his political power grab had been realized. He even had his old allies, it was a tense ally-ship, but an allegiance nonetheless. As much as Ed liked his job- dead bodies and a close eye on the GCPD- he hopes that this would kickstart his new underworld career.

The first meeting amongst the group didn't prove as the best introduction, since he was just the weird nerd from GCPD and was now obviously pregnant. Didn't do much in the ways of scaring people.

Barbara, Tabitha and Butch showed up first, the blond loudly gasping as she saw the two men canoodling near the dining room. "Oh my god- oh my god!" She shouted, first reacting to the hookup and then Ed's stomach.

She seemed to short circuit a bit, trying to make sense of everything. "Barbara?" Penguin asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow. "She seems to be confused, I'm pregnant, it's Oswald's, yes we are currently together." He said clearly, making the three nod just as the front door opened and closed again. "Oh dear it seems I'm going to have to do this all night." He said, putting a hand on his back, the tight suit jacket restricting his mobility somewhat.

Barbara seemed to have retained enough composure to start joking, "oh my god who would've thought? Pengy on top? What, did you do a tour of the GCPD? You're Nygma Right? From the police station?"

Ed sighed a bit and nodded, hoping he would have some chance to reinvent himself. "Yes, hello Barbara. Unfortunately I'm not a brain dead gold digger, sounds like you're projecting." He bit, Penguin nervously limping over to the table, laughing and trying to ease the tension. "Ed is a lot more than that I can assure you."

"Well how'd the lovebirds meet?" Butch asked, always down for a bit of expositionary info, he always felt out of the damn loop. "Well..." Ed looked up at the ceiling, recalling the memory. "We first met at the GCPD although that wasn't the kindest interaction."

"And then a few months later I caught him burying some bodies in the woods right after my... second attempted murder." Penguin added with a tight huff. "I took him back to my apartment and healed him, he was a jerk but then I got him a guy to torture and..." "that was a very fun night." Penguin added quietly, mostly just for Ed.

"Very sweet, just the romance story Gotham needs." Barbara added with a tasteful sip of her martini. "We didn't reunite until recently. Had to get that Arkham nonsense out of my brain first. Thanks." He said, turning to thank his step mothers head.

As the rest of the underworld party arrived, the couple had to explain the circumstances a few more times, and only a few odd looks were thrown Ed's way.

Ed was happy with the amount of side scheming he was doing, but unfortunately it meant going from work straight to crime, which was definitely tiring him out. He was sleeping more on the job, Lee letting him, sure he probably needed it.

He then had to change to something more suitable, (more uncomfortable) and then go to Barbara's little bar, where he had to sift through crowds and yell just to talk. "Oswald." He said calmly, sitting down on the bed and groaning a bit, holding his hips. "I can't do this... I don't have the energy." He said, eyes filling up with tears as the exhaustion mixed with the hormones created a bad mix.

Oswald turned around and frowned, quickly coming to Ed's side. "Hey.. it's a lot I know that. You have three jobs, maybe it's time to just focus on the main one." He coaxed, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on the bump. "I just can't... if Barbara says one more goddamn word to me I'm going to stab her!" He shouted angrily, the 20 difference emotions flowing through him coming out in bursts. "I know, she's a bitch, and you don't have to see her again I promise." He grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.

"Just stay home." "I'll lose my mind if I do that we know this. I'll just go to work until the baby comes, focus on my bigger plans afterwards." He sighed and kicked off of his shoes, feeling like a huge bloated turtle. He continued to cry, more so just needing an outlet so he could move on. Oswald was one to know about emotional tantrums, and his ever-so-logical partner deserved to have some too. "I can always get you some people that need dealing with on the weekends, Y'know, keep you sharp." Ed smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He really knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

Of course Ed could only play dumb so long. All three of the people he cared about at work knew Penguin was the father, and they knew he was out of Arkham and back to normal, due to his blowing up of Galavan 2.0, especially when he was walking around with an actual smile and new properly tailored clothes.

They had assumed correctly that they'd gotten back together at some point, making Jim nervous. It was obvious that Penguin wasn't the perfect reformed inmate he portrayed, and Ed always seemed too innocent about the seedier side of everything, and that intellect was powerful and valuable, a perfect storm.

Jim walked into the lab, looking at Nygma leaning over the microscope. "Hi Jim." He responded without looking up, before he could respond he followed up with "the squeak of your shoes is different." He looked up and over, scanning the detectives face as he was trying to remember and/or word his question.

"You want to know the nature of my relationship with "Penguin" again." "Yeah... I'd prefer if you tell the truth this time." "Well... we slept together, then you sent him to Arkham for a crime you committed, and then he came back after he was himself again. I know what he does, I'm not an idiot, I just don't partake." Jim frowned, "Edward Nygma, the man who looks into dead bodies for a living doesn't partake in any of Penguin's extracurriculars?" He asked suspiciously.

Ed huffed a bit and pushed himself so he was standing. "In case you haven't noticed James Gordon, I'm a bit incapacitated with a 20 pound beach ball attached to my torso. I can barely read a book let alone go off murdering people. So unless you have some non-existent evidence proving I do so, I'd appreciate if you laid off." He snapped, sitting back down on the stool.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to accuse you, I'm just confused. He's a crazy sociopath." "I assure you he's anything but a sociopath." Ed added with a smirk, taking a sip of coffee out of his question mark mug, turning his attention back to the microscope, officially tuning Jim out. The detective sighed, eyeing the cup for a brief second before shaking his head and leaving the room, knowing he'll probably get an earful from Lee.

Ed bit at his thumbnail nervously, feeling his heart pound. What if they find everyone? The bodies, or someone snitched- "You need to calm down, this is what we've been waiting for." Other Ed shouted, leaning over the table in a way he hadn't been able to in months. "This is the thrill, the Rush, sooo close to being caught and yet..." he gestured around. "They're too dumb to know!" Ed for once didn't find himself arguing with... himself, but gave him a slow smile, returning to his work.

As the due date drew closer, Oswald became focused on decorating. Ed had to admit he was a good interior designer. The frenzy started at a Saturday breakfast, where Oswald casually asked what the due date was, and upon seeing a calendar, began to panic. "It's two months Oswald calm down.." "But it could come at any minute! I was born early!" "If it comes early I'll let you know." He replied in a flat tone, just trying to enjoy his decaf and toast.

Suffice to say Oswald was not happy with that answer. "Well we don't have anything for if that happens!" "I have some baby clothes at my apartment, and a cradle." "You need more than that to raise a baby Ed." He sighed and pinched his nose. "Gordon and Lee they have a kid right? Ask her to make a list of stuff to buy."

It was unfortunately a very long list. Ed was certain they had bought out every baby store in Gotham, Oswald determined to have the absolute best for his child just like his mother. Ed didn't mind the shopping, but he was exhausted and his feet and back hurt. Oswald wasn't always the most observant either, so often Ed would wander off to find somewhere to sit and then Oswald would turn around and panic.

He eventually agreed to sit down with him and take a break, softly running his hand back and forth across his lower back. His body just wasn't properly built for this, he was too tall, too lanky. Once they were finally in the back of the car on the way back to the mansion, Ed just crumpled, leaning back against Oswald and not moving a single muscle until they had to go in.

Oswald felt beyond guilty once he saw how Ed was struggling up the stairs, wincing every step. "I'm sorry, I pushed you too far today. What can I do?" He asked, following behind him like a kicked dog.

"You're Fine Os..." he mumbled, leaning up against the door frame and groaning as a practice contraction squeezed at his stomach. He leaned forward and clutched at his stomach, trying to breathe through it but it was mainly just groaning. "Oh god, Ed? Ed? Is it coming? Oh god." Oswald said, dropping the bags and shuffling in a circle, not sure what to do.

Ed shook his head and sucked in a deep breath, "just practice... overdid it..." he breathed out, rocking his hips a bit and trying to find any way to stop it. Of course he just had to wait for it to recede on its own, feeling a bit lightheaded as it let go of him. Oswald grabbed him by the arms, keeping him upright, calling for Gabe to help carry him to the bedroom. Oswald and Olga finished taking everything out of the bags and boxes, the furniture getting there tomorrow.

After most of the packaging had been thrown away, Oswald went back to the bedroom to show off the cute stuffed animal that came with the sheets and stopped when he found Ed completely asleep on the bed, using about 5 different pillows around him to get comfortable. Oswald smiled and kissed his forehead, letting him sleep through the night.

Most of the nursery work was done by outside contractors, but Ed and Oswald agreed it was important they tried to build the crib together. Of course Ed understood the puzzle quite quickly, trying to mask his frustration when Oswald fell behind, since he wouldn't allow Ed to do most of the building anyway. The pair were in the most casual clothes they owned, which was almost pajamas; it was difficult to build a crib in a suit and fashion sacrifices had to be made.

As Ed looked over at his partner, just a white button up and his slacks on, his mind started going in a more salacious direction, Oswald laughing a little as he looked up and saw the smirk. "What?" "I'm just very lucky is all." He hummed, licking at his teeth. "I can be made, but not bought, can result in pleasure or pain, I need two but make three-" Oswald chuckled a little bit and walked over on his knees, kissing his lips. "Y'know we are alone in a huge house. If you want to have sex you can just say it." He said with a bit of a snort.

Ed blushed and fumbled on his words a bit, smiling and holding the other close as they began to kiss deeper and deeper. The crib was abandoned for much of the night, Ed demanding they keep busy until he couldn't keep his eyes open from sleep. Safe to say that the mix of the shopping and the eventful evening had him calling in sick to work the next day.

As they entered the eighth month, he was a time bomb. Any slight cramp or kick and Oswald would come sprinting, or Lee if he was at work. If anything dropped all eyes went to him. Ed felt very much like the center of attention and he was not a fan, often just hiding in the lab or his home office.

Unsurprisingly, the baby still somehow managed to get bigger, to the point where his lungs would be crushed laying on his back, and he could barely finish a sandwich since his stomach was being squeezed as well. He woke up early one morning, the baby was getting restless and he needed to use the bathroom. As he sat up and tried to stand up he stumbled a bit, his center of gravity a bit off, the baby resting lower on his torso, presumably getting ready for their grand entrance. Ed groaned and waddled to the bathroom, the shifted weight making it almost impossible not to.

Oswald commented on the changing shape when he woke up, a mix of excited and nervous as it really was any day now.

Unfortunately, it was too many days. Since the baby dropped, moving around was much more difficult. He had to awkwardly bow his legs and shift his hips, a hand supporting the underside of the bump at almost all times. The entire week he was forced to waddle around the precinct, embarrassing himself endlessly.

On the weekend, Ed was fed up, researching multiple ways to trigger labor. Of course, the best and the most obvious one was sex, but upon broaching the idea to his partner he was less enthused. "What if I hurt you? Or the babies? I mean that's a genital proximity I never want to have with my child." Ed held his hand and looked up from the bed, "please, I'm desperate. I need it out." He begged, kissing at the back of his hands. Ed didn’t even really want it or want to be touched as his skin was always on fire and felt like lose nerve endings all over, but he was willing to try anything at this point.

Oswald honestly didn't need that much convincing, and within ten minutes they were stripped. Oswald put him on his knees, handcuffing his hand to the bedpost just for fun, putting a bunch of pillows and blankets underneath him to try and support the weight of the bump. "Now if you feel anything bad let me know okay?" He added, slowly prepping him, hoping that he was so touch starved it would've been enough, but Ed wanted him in full and he gets what he wants.

"Please, stop with the teasing." He begged, his back starting to hurt from the awkward position. "So demanding..." Oswald said with a sigh, slapping his leg just rough enough to be fun, before inserting himself without another word. Ed let out a cacophony of noises, eventually gesturing for him to get on with it.

It was fun, but it wasn't enough. After they pulled apart, Ed panted and laid back against his pillows, rubbing the bump and catching his breath. "Anything?" "Nothing yet." He said with a sigh. Oswald nodded, thinking for a moment before ducking back underneath the covers. “Oswald-?” He let out a shaky breath, melting into a moan. He couldn’t see anything over the mountain of his abdomen but he could feel everything. As Oswald brought him over the edge, his toes curled and honestly he wasn’t able to analyze whether the tightening in his torso was typical or not.   


Oswald poked his head back out with a grin, his hair severely disheveled and Ed let out a happy sigh, “You’re so pretty.” He mumbled in his exhausted, satisfied state. “Not as much As you two.” Oswald replied with a smile, pressing a bunch of kisses all over the bump. “Now come on, let’s get you washed up.” He rolled out of the bed, offering a helping hand. Ed always felt reluctant to take it as Oswald wasn’t exactly the model of standing stability, so he split his weight between him and the bed frame.   
  


Oswald walked into the bathroom with him and turned on the shower, taking the time to simply pepper kisses across Ed’s skin, paying special attention to the belting scars on his back, “I love you.” Oswald hummed, smiling at their reflection in the mirror. “Hopefully soon enough I’ll be back in the body you actually love.” Ed grumbled. “Hey, I love all of you regardless, and I think I just made it clear in their how sexy I find you, heavy with our child, I think I’m more obsessed with your body now than I was back then.” Ed blushed, looking at him, “this isn’t like- some fetish right?” Oswald rolled his eyes, “No Ed, I just love you, and my monkey brain likes seeing you like this, supporting our future child, your newfound ass doesn’t hurt either.” Oswald chuckled as Ed let out a small yelp as he took a handful of cheek in his grip.   
  


“Now come on, let me clean you up.” Oswald pulled away and grabbed some towels setting then on the counter and walking towards the shower. He turned back around and found Ed wincing and breathing hard, his knuckles white as he gripped the counter. Oswald jumped and rushed back over to him, placing a hand on his lower back. “Are you okay? Is this it?” Ed chuckled weakly, “I’ve been having on and off contractions all week, we’ll just have to see if they stay regular.” He let out a relieved sigh as the cramp subsided, Oswald carefully leading him into the shower.    
  


Ed wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or pissed even further that he didn’t feel another cramp all night. 


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up early again, the baby kicking at his ribs and pressing against his pelvis. Ed groaned and sat up, feeling bloated and uncomfortable, but that wasn't exactly a departure from the norm. His back was on fire the entire morning, and though he happily consumed his breakfast, he had to breathe through a few cramps at the table. The hard chair was killing his hips, so he quickly got up after he was finished eating, well as quick as he could, and got off to work.

The dull cramps followed him to work, having to take a minute in the car before going in as another squeezed at him. They were small, but annoying and painful. As he entered the lab, he gave Lee a sideways smile, "no baby yet?" She asked, though the answer was clear. "No, obviously." He huffed, perhaps a bit too aggressively, but she couldn't fault him.

"They'll be here soon, they don't exactly have a choice." He nodded and threw her a smile, digging his fist into his lower back as the back pain fired up again.

Despite the back pain, sitting down was killing him, so for most of the day he was up on his feet, spending the time alone in the lab to breathe through the cramps, which were slowly building in intensity.

He tried to work through it, going over the post mortem wounds to the body with Gordon, but it was tricky to keep a straight face. "The- the arm cuts are entirely superficial- they..." he was losing his train of thought as another cramp tore through him. "Nygma? You alright?" "Fine, just a cramp. Nothing serious, just uncomfortable." He said, taking a moment to let it pass it's peak before continuing,

After he was in private, the pains became more regular, time-able, and as happy and relieved as he was that the baby was finally coming, it scared him more. He still didn't consider himself ready at all, and as he was leaning forward on the counter, rocking back and forth through a pretty rough contraction, he tried to slow things down. He sat at his desk, placing a hot water bottle between his lap and the bump, which helped a bit with pain but not enough.

By 3 pm they had been steadily growing closer, maybe 12 minutes? Ed hasn't been able to focus on counting, just getting through the pain and trying to stay normal. Of course the heavy breathing made the doctor raise her eyebrow, Ed explaining it away as a light cramp, but she was clearly suspicious, so when the opportunity came to go into the field for a fresh body and away from her, he took it.

Crouching down next to the body might not have been the brightest idea, gasping as he felt the baby push up against his pelvis, with a lot more pressure than before. He took a knee and caught his breath, trying to focus on the body and not on the pain. Upon being helped back up, he waddled over to Gordon, flipping through his notebook, "from what I can tell the victim had severe brain bleeding, but the rest of the head is untouched. There's some bruu-uising on her... ugh-" he leaned forward, gripping at his stomach.

"Ed- hey, are you alright what's going on," "mmm... Just practice... not real, promise." He panted out, not wanting to send off any flags. "I'm driving you back to the precinct, you shouldn't be in the field anyway." He said, bringing him to the car, "you can tell me what you find on the way."

Thankfully the ride back to the precinct was short, so there wasn't another pain he had to explain and Jim rushed him to some hospital.

Ed eventually realized the best thing to do was go to the bathroom, and go through them there in private. They were relatively consistent, and it was believable that at 9 months along that frequent bathroom trips were required. By 7 he was struggling to leave the bathroom, the pains maybe 5 or 6 minutes apart. He had to go home and tell Oswald and get to the hospital, but he was struggling to get up. The baby was lower still, and it was getting seriously uncomfortable to walk around. He eventually waddled his way back to the lab, trying to collect his things. He came across Lee, and the detectives around the body found earlier that day.

"Nygma, mind repeating your findings from the crime scene?" He sighed, "of course not detectives." He went into the office, grabbing the notebook and begging for the baby to behave as he walked out, "Well, there's some type of brain bleeding but no physical trauma to the head.." he said, gritting his teeth as he felt the contraction wind up. "Multiple bruises on her- oh-" the pain released but not before hitting the perfect pressure to break his water, a large puddle underneath his legs.

"Oh dear, oh dear." He panicked, hyperventilating and letting out a guttural groan as a new contraction ripped through him, sending him to his knees. "Oh my god!" Lee exclaimed, getting down on her knees next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, coaching him to breathe through it. Ed looked at her, panicked and disheveled, glasses askew and hair sweaty from the constant pains.

"I know it's scary, but we need to remain calm for the baby okay? Deep slow breaths." She instructed, taking deep breaths herself for him to follow. Once the pain subsided, she gestured for Gordon and Bullock to help him to his feet. "We need to get him to Gotham General now. I don't have the equipment for this." She ordered, the two men nodding and helping him walk out to the car, having to stop and wait for another pain outside the car, Ed leaning over and supporting himself on the trunk.

Once he was settled with Lee in the backseat, he scrambled for his phone in his pocket, calling Oswald. "Ed, is everything okay?" He asked calmly, sitting up more attentively as he heard the ragged breathing. "I happen only once yet I'm celebrated every year. The maker does not get celebrated but rather the product. What am I?" He asked with a tired smile, trying to get at least some joy out of this. "Ed I don't know are you okay?" "Wrong. Birthday." He replied, laughing a little bit.

"Ed- wha- ED ARE YOU IN LABOR?!" He shouted through the phone, loud enough for all three others to hear. "I'll give you partial credit." He said, "Gotham General... Gordon and Lee..." Ed's attention was quickly being drawn to the rising pain in his stomach, desperately handing the phone to Lee. "Oswald, We're going to Gotham General, get there quick he doesn't have long."

That he did not. His water breaking clearly kicked everything into hyperdrive, and by the time they were at the hospital he was 2 minutes apart and had thrown up in the parking lot, indicating active labor. He was rushed into a L&D room, Ed just trying to focus on the baby and Oswald, hoping he would get there soon.

Of course, the King of Gotham had a way of getting things done, and that could have involved breaking several traffic laws to get there in record time. Oswald ran the best he could through the hallways, running past the GCPD members and into the room, grabbing his hand and kissing his forehead, mouth silently screaming as Ed began crushing said hand a few seconds later.

He screamed out in pain, falling back onto the bed a minute later. "Sorry for the rude hello. I'm so glad you're here." He panted, fresh tears trailing down his face. "I think just this once, manners don't really matter." Oswald gently held his cheek, softly kissing him on the lips.

"Once this is over..." Ed breathed out with a slight smile, "I'm going to castrate you."

It didn't take long for the news to spread, leading to a very awkward waiting room of Villains and Cops and Exes, all the while Ed violently screaming every minute or so. Not long after Oswald got there, Ed was ready to push and they were wheeled off to the delivery room, several doctors and nurses running about. He didn't recognize anyone, so he just did his best to look at Oswald, trying not to visualize what exactly was going on downstairs.

At the first command of push, he felt the baby sink lower, crying out in pain as he felt ripped down the middle, by the ring of fire he had almost lost his voice, silent tears streaming down the pale, sweaty face, Oswald doing his best to dab the sweat and give him water. After the next absolutely agonizing push, the head was out, and Ed couldn't possibly imagine how he was supposed to get the shoulders. Oswald took the chance to get a look while he could, and despite accusations of being sociopathic, that definitely killed whatever innocent part of his mind was left.

Ed quickly yanked him back up, squeezing his arm as he gave the next push, feeling the doctors slowly guide the shoulders out, needing just a bit more until the baby slid delicately into her hands. "It's a girl!" The Doctor called out, rubbing her back a bit to get her to cry, the little one using its full lung capacity quickly after. The nurses clamped down on the cord, handing the scissors to Oswald. It was such a blur.

The feeling of the baby slipping away was entirely unlike anything he had ever felt. Hearing it cry added to the list of things he had never felt before. Soon after Oswald cut the cord she was quickly placed in his arms, Ed smiling and crying and laughing, entirely unsure of what to say. They did it, she was here, safe and sound somehow.

After passing the placenta and getting the baby looked over, they were sent back to the regular room, where everyone was bustling to see Gotham's newest addition. Slowly everyone was able to see the little girl, with soft brown hair and a very familiar nose. "Couldn't possibly be a better combination of you two." Lee said with a smile, looking down at Nygma. She knew he was smart, too smart for the GCPD, and she just prayed he wouldn't go using it with Penguin's people, and that maybe the baby might help him stay on path.

Ed knew this, he knew that all of the GCPD still saw him as some confused dork who accidentally fell for a criminal, but they'll know soon enough. That was for later, for now all he wanted to do was stare at his baby girl and count her fingers and toes again, just to make sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I’m gonna start uploading my other completed fic after this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have one other nygmobs pregnancy fic set in season 3 that I have finished just sitting in my vault, and one other post 5x11 pregnancy fic I’m working on that’s a lot longer. Clearly I have a problematic writing niche lol. Let me know in the comments if you want me to publish those too


End file.
